


Favorite Accident

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Real World, Awkward Alec Lightwood, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Romantic Fluff, Understanding Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: REAL WORLD AUA sixteen-year-old Alec Lightwood has always been accident prone. One of those great many mishaps leads to him meeting Magnus Bane. And the boy comes to realize that some accidents aren’t so bad...MALEC ONESHOT,SHAMELESS FLUFF





	Favorite Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is sort of a challenge for myself. Am I able to create fluff? (snickers) Besides, after typing... something considerably sadder, I wanted to type something happy for a change.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! We’d have season 4 if I did own anything. (sniffles) But, sadly, I don’t.
> 
> Awkay, folks... Are you really for something silly and fun? Because here we go! I really hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Alec Lightwood was sixteen when he suffered his first concussion. Which his oh-so-empathetic sister declared was dodging the inevitable for surprisingly long. Apparently his unfortunate knack for getting into small mishaps was his family’s and so-called friends’ favorite running joke. Perhaps he should’ve put some thought into watching where he was going to avoid those accidents...

Alec hadn’t had one of his better days while he made his way to get his little brother from a soccer practice. He was so immersed by gloomy thoughts that he didn’t hear a shouted warning. Until something slammed at his head, hard. He was down and out before he had the time to process what happened.

“... hear me?” A hand tapped at his cheek gently. He decided immediately that he liked the soft and warm voice. And the equally soft hand. “That’s it, open your eyes for me.”

Slowly, far more curious to see who the voice belonged to than he would’ve cared to admit, Alec wrestled his eyes open. He scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes at the blurry figure above him. “... ‘happened?” he mumbled. “... get shot? ...” Because his head was hurting so badly that he was convinced the cause was a bullet.

His companion laughed. (Alec told himself that the butterflies the reaction brought to his stomach were the injury’s doing.) “Nothing quite so remarkable, I’m afraid. You were attacked by a football.”

Alec probably should’ve been embarrassed by that. But just then his vision cleared enough to allow him to see the other boy. His lips opened but nothing came out.

The stranger was possibly a few years his senior. Decorated by heavy makeup and a lot of jewelry, clad in the kind of clothes he’d never seen before. (Not that he would’ve done a whole lot of shopping...) The boy was definitely the most breathtakingly beautiful person he’d ever seen.

“You’re pretty”, Alec sputtered before he could stop himself, sounding humiliatingly like a lovesick fool.

The other male stared at him in surprise. Then melted to a smile, eyes softening. “Why, thank you. So are you... What's your name? I don’t think we’ve met before.”

Alec tried to utter his name. Instead he shuddered, rolled to his side and vomited. It was a small mercy that he passed out, there.

Izzy and Jace were with him when he came to. Both wearing smirks that almost concealed their worry. Alec grimaced. “Did I...?”

“... get a concussion from a football? And call a random guy pretty?” Jace’s smirk widened. “Yeah, you did.”

Alec groaned and buried his face to both hands. His head was pounding pitilessly. Perhaps it would’ve been better to just die of being smacked by a football...

“You know... He stayed until about ten minutes ago. Mom kicked him out.” Izzy poked at his hand with something. “He told me to give you this.”

Slowly and reluctantly Alec moved his fingers. To discover a piece of paper. He took it with a great deal of suspicion, as though expecting the item to bite him. (Which, considering the day he’d had, wouldn’t have been a surprise.) He blinked twice, very slowly, while his sluggish mind took in the words. And a series of numbers.

‘ _I hope you’re feeling better. Here’s my number in case you have another accident and need help. Because something tells me that you’d make my life a great deal more interesting. Magnus_ ’

Alec had no idea of the wide, giddy smile that took over his face. Nor did he hear his siblings. “Aaaaw, look at that...” “Jace, shut up.”

Alec had no idea why he didn’t just destroy the note immediately. He was far from comfortable with who and what he was. He hadn’t come out even to his own parents. And yet he carried the stupid piece of paper around everywhere in his pocket. Like it was his greatest treasure.

And a week later he ended up calling Magnus. It was an accident, too. Or so he told himself.

Two more days later he was running late for a date. His first, real, actual date. He would’ve been perfectly on time if it wasn’t for a broken elevator. And a... hostile encounter with a bicycle.

He’d put on his best clothes, which were a plain black shirt, accompanied by boots, jeans and a leather coat of the same color. Out of Izzy’s insistence he’d even used cologne. By the time he made it to the restaurant he was a sweaty, dripping mess from his ordeal and the pouring rain outside.

And Magnus, who was waiting for him under an umbrella, appeared achingly flawless. The older boy greeted him with a warm smile despite his tardiness and appearance. Somehow that smile was able to make Alec’s heart beat faster than it already did.

“I... I’m so sorry”, Alec sputtered. So out of breath that he was probably incomprehensible. “The elevator... And then a bike...” He definitely wasn’t making any sense.

“Alexander, it’s alright.” And there were absolutely no hurt feelings in Magnus’ voice. The smaller boy took a step closer. “I... don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Magnus Bane.”

Alec stared at the mesmerizing being in front of him. “A-Alec Lightwood.” And in that moment, protected by the other’s umbrella while rain continued to beat them, he felt uncharacteristically bold. Or perhaps he was simply out of his mind.

Alec took a determined step forward, leaning closer and closer to Magnus’ lips. The other’s gasp of surprise and delight only strengthened his resolve. Soon their mouths almost touched...

That was when someone opened the restaurant’s door, which they’d somehow ended up leaning against. And they were sent stumbling heavily to the floor, Alec landing roughly on top of Magnus. Both boys gasped and groaned, trying to recover from the fall.

Someone was apologizing and asking if they were alright. Neither of them was able to utter a word. They could only stare at each other, Alec with utter horror, Magnus with surprise and amusement.

“Well”, Magnus managed after regaining some of his breath. “That... was the first time someone’s literally swept me off my feet.”

And then they burst into laughter. It got loud enough to earn dirty looks from the restaurant’s diners. Which they didn’t even notice.

During the dinner Alec tried to impress his date and ended up ordering something so spicy that it almost literally set his mouth on fire. Afterwards, outside the door of Magnus’ apartment, they exchanged their first kiss. Which was the most perfect thing Alec had ever experienced in his life. And left him so lightheaded that he fell down the stairs on his way out. For the first time in his life he didn’t mind the disgrace, even the slightest bit. Didn’t even check if anyone saw the mishap. He kept whistling the whole way home.

Magnus Bane was his favorite accident, and he was already looking forward to the next miniature disaster they’d face together.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, those two! Poor Alec. But it looks like he’s faced the perfect person to face his life’s disasters with him. (grins)
> 
> Soooo... How was that? Any good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS makes my day.
> 
> In any case, THANK YOU, so much, for reading! Whoever knows. Perhaps you’ll accidentally stumble on some of my other works...?
> 
> Take care – of yourselves and all the Alecs of the world!


End file.
